


Sneak

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, M/M, Quentin Beck is a tease, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Tony had made the rule himself: no tourists at the new Avengers headquarters. He didn’t want their top secret base to become some sort of amusement park. Didn’t want it to become some destination to visit that would bring people and businesses and hotels. Easiest way to keep the surrounding blast zone clear, keep people out, other than the odd press conference.So he was aware of the irony of sneaking Quentin Beck inside.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Sneak

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Seven - Sneaking Around

Tony had made the rule himself: no tourists at the new Avengers headquarters. He didn’t want their top secret base to become some sort of amusement park. Didn’t want it to become some destination to visit that would bring people and businesses and hotels. Easiest way to keep the surrounding blast zone clear, keep people out, other than the odd press conference. 

So he was aware of the irony of sneaking Quentin Beck inside. They couldn’t be seen together for a number of reasons, the most pressing being that Quentin had just recently been given the go-ahead on a dream project. Tony didn’t want that tainted by the fact he was sleeping with the owner of the company. He technically wasn’t Quentin’s boss, that would be Pepper, but he was on the board, and his name was on Quentin’s employee badge. 

“Shhh,” Tony held a finger to his lips, grinning, giggling. He felt like a horny teen trying not to wake his roommates while sneaking a girl into his room. 

It was probably not his best idea to do this while they were both a little tipsy. Quentin’s intense gaze was softened by alcohol and he huffed a laugh, crowding close to Tony. Thank God the quinjet could drive itself. 

Quentin pressed against him, breath warm on his neck, lips even warmer as he kissed up Tony’s jaw, up his cheek, and over to find his mouth. Tony cupped the back of Quentin’s head, holding him close, so he couldn’t pull away without Tony allowing him to. But Quentin didn’t pull away, just nipped at Tony’s lips, and kissed him with the kind of passion that had drawn Tony to him. Single-minded, intense, detailed, utterly absorbed in every ridge of Tony’s mouth. Jesus, Tony couldn’t get enough of him. 

It’s hard for them to move down the hall as this four-armed, four-legged thing, bumping into each other, the wall, attached at the mouth. Tony smacks his head against something and swears while Quentin laughs. 

“Tony? Is that you?” Rhodey calls out from the living room where the sounds of a TV pause. 

Quentin bites his lip and smirks at Tony; he slides his hand down from Tony’s waist to the front of his pants, cupping his dick. Fuck. 

“Yeah,” Tony says, and clears his throat. Don’t sound suspicious. “Yeah, just got back.”

“Come say hi,” Rhodey says. “It’s been a couple weeks. I’ve got a beer with your name on it.” 

“I’d love to Rhodey-bear, but ah-” Tony sucks in a breath as Quentin squeezes his dick. He makes a face, hoping that Rhodey doesn’t come investigate. “I- I’m running on fumes here. Gotta crash, wouldn’t be good company anyway.” 

“Alright, if you’re going to sleep for once…” Rhodey says with a teasing tone. Tony can barely focus on what Rhodey’s saying as Quentin rubs the heel of his palm over the front of Tony’s pants. 

“Want me to suck you off right here?” Quentin whispers in his ear. “You’d have to stay so quiet.” 

“God, no,” Tony groans softly, grabbing Quentin by the elbow so he can’t sink to his knees. 

“You say something, Tones?” Rhodey calls out. Tony can see his brown arm, stretched along the back of the couch. If he just shifted over and turned his head, he’d catch Tony pressed against the wall with Quentin grinding against his thigh, hand still teasing his dick. Fuck, that is a hot thought, Rhodey catching them, eyes going dark, maybe he’d want a piece too. 

No, not today, he just wants to get Quentin into his room and fuck his brains out. 

“Nope, just, exhaustion catching up with me,” Tony calls back, his words are coming too fast. He grabs Quentin’s wrist to still his hand, but he doesn’t pull it away. “Night, Rhodey!” 

Tony doesn’t wait for a reply, just pulls Quentin, laughing, down the hall and into his suite of rooms.


End file.
